


Как вторая кожа

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB), Tamiraina



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Ghouls, Humor, mentions of cannibalism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Гули были мифом, городской легендой, историей, которую рассказывают новичкам и бывшим гражданским, чтобы напугать их. Скалл, как вспоминал недавно Реборн, всегда нервничал, когда затрагивали эту тему, и он думал, что бывший гражданский просто боится гулей. Теперь Реборн считал, что он, возможно, неправильно понял причину нервозности Скалла. Очень неправильно.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Как вторая кожа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a second skin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658765) by mokona-puh. 



> Tokyo Ghoul! AU

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем стена — дверь, панель, что угодно — открывается и Реборна выталкивают наружу.

Свет ослепляет. Несколько минут все, что может Реборн ― это яростно моргать, пытаясь осмотреться. Его мозг лихорадочно работает в попытке понять, что происходит. Вокруг — наверху — стоит такой шум, словно он в яме, и он снова моргает и замечает стены, высокие стены.

Он в яме — скорее даже на арене, в окружении высоких стен, и там, наверху, люди, которые смотрят на него. Они перешептываются и смеются, как будто он ― прекрасное развлечение. Реборн стискивает зубы и уже не в первый раз после пробуждения хочет, чтобы вместе с его телом и Пламенем у него было _хоть какое-то_ оружие.

Он хочет, чтобы у него был Леон или вообще хоть какой-нибудь пистолет, чтобы прострелить несколько черепов.

— Реборн, — почти шепотом говорит стоящий рядом с ним Колонелло. — Что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Незаконный боевой ринг? — предполагает Лал, цепляясь за Колонелло — движение, из-за которого она кажется слабой, и это впечатление Лал позже использует в своих интересах.

— Я так не думаю, — голос Фонга заставляет всех повернуться к нему.

Фонг выглядит ужасно потрепанным — впрочем, как и все они. Под глазами темные круги, и на нем почти нет одежды. Никакого оружия, да Фонгу оно и не нужно. Не то чтобы у кого-то из них обычно есть острая необходимость в оружии, за исключением... за исключением того, что сейчас оно бы пригодилось. Очень бы пригодилось, потому что здесь что-то не так, и Реборн _знает_ это, знает, что другие тоже знают, знает, что все они чувствуют эту неясную _тяжесть_ в животе.

— А ты видел?.. — Реборн спрашивает так тихо, чтобы его никто не мог услышать — по крайней мере, ни один _человек_ , думает он с ужасом.

— Да, — говорит Фонг, и тот факт, что он не потрудился прошептать это ― словно удар в живот. Он улыбается как всегда безмятежно, но это хрупкая улыбка. — Их сила, их глаза...

— Нет, — выдыхает Колонелло с ужасом и пониманием.

Но да, и они глядят вверх, напуганные и мрачные. Люди смотрят на них, люди во всем — они выглядят по-человечески, говорят по-человечески, смеются и кажутся нормальными. За исключением того, что некоторые из них улыбаются слишком широко, и их глаза, их _глаза_ черные с красным.

Гули.

Это неудивительно, потому что _все_ в мафии знают о гулях, и знают, что Пламя почти бесполезно против любого гуля, заслуживающего свое имя. Это объясняет их собственное бессилие, объясняет, почему они не нанесли столько вреда, сколько должны были, когда их застали врасплох.

Больше они такого не допустят, но в окружении нечеловеческих существ они могут просто не дожить до этого момента.

— А остальные? — внезапно спрашивает Фонг — их разлучили сразу после захвата, и они провели последние несколько дней в камерах, блокирующих Пламя, в темноте, паникуя и пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Не видела и ничего не слышала о Вайпере, Верде и Скалле, — отвечает Лал. — Я только мельком видела _вас_ троих.

— То же самое, — говорит Колонелло, и Реборн согласно кивает. Фонг тоже кивает, и все они обмениваются короткими облегченными взглядами.

Это крохотная надежда, но товарищи Аркобалено — их единственный шанс, и если никто их не видел, это означает, что они могли выжить. Они могут...

— Добрый вечер! — внезапно раздается над головами чей-то голос. — И добро пожаловать!

Они напрягаются, даже когда возбужденная болтовня становится еще громче, прежде чем все замолкают. Реборн и остальные обмениваются взглядами. Они все видели, что с арены нет выхода, за исключением одной двери — и они могут согласиться, что находящееся за ней, вероятно, не сулит ничего хорошего. Единственный выход — наверх. Наверх, сквозь армию гулей, которые пришли сюда ради забавы, очевидно, в пародии на высококлассный незаконный боевой ринг.

Даже думать об этом — самоубийство, но разве у них есть другой выход? В том-то и дело, что нет. Они могут только надеяться на помощь или хотя бы отвлечение внимания. Но нужно сосредоточиться и ожидать худшего — это значит, что они сами по себе, несмотря на ничтожные шансы.

Они могут быть четырьмя из Семерки Сильнейших, но не против _гулей_.

Все в мафии знают, что не стоит связываться с гулями, если только у вас нет специального оружия и опыта. Пламя почти бесполезно, и в любом случае, мафия во многом ориентирована на гулей. Все сомнительные Семьи, да даже некоторые из крупных «популярных» Семей, имеют побочный рынок для нечеловеческих существ. Торговля людьми никогда не была так популярна.

Так что, если честно, даже если _никому_ не нравятся гули или даже сама _идея_ о них, с этим почти ничего нельзя сделать, потому что эти твари прекрасно маскируются, и они _монстры_.

Кроме того, даже если бы они обладали эффективным оружием против гулей, то не решились бы выступить против стольких гулей сразу. Потому что понятия не имеют, сколько их, какая у них сила, какой стиль борьбы — они в этом слепы, слабы и неподготовлены.

— Ха, — выдыхает Лал и внезапно улыбается. Это не счастливая улыбка. — Мы же умрем, верно?

— Возможно, — говорит Колонелло тоже с улыбкой, которая настолько похожа на ее, что нетрудно заметить ― когда-то они оба были Дождями с одинаковой подготовкой. — У кого-нибудь есть гениальная идея или чудо под рукой?

Фонг и Реборн качают головами, Фонг все еще улыбается, а Реборн оглядывает толпу. Ведущий — по крайней мере, они полагают, что это ведущий — все еще говорит. Бессмысленная светская беседа, благодарность зрителям за то, что пришли, слова о том, что все пойдет так же, как и всегда, о том, что сегодня у них есть «особые гости» ― последнее заставляет Реборна презрительно усмехнуться.

Затем раздается звук открывающейся двери. И голос, который эхом отдается во внезапной тишине.

— Что, — человек, которого они не видят, говорит тихо и опасно, но его все равно хорошо слышно, — это значит?

Слышится шепот, возбужденный и полный страха. Несколько человек в зале начинают беспокойно переступать с ноги на ногу. Некоторые обмениваются тревожными, но в основном растерянными взглядами. Спустя мгновение ведущий выходит вперед, его глаза черно-красные, а кокаку кагуне полностью высвободился и готов нанести удар, несмотря на умиротворяющую позу гуля.

— Ах, ну-ну, давай успокоимся, — говорит он, у него медовые слова и приятная улыбка, несмотря на чудовищную внешность. — Я не знал, что ты почтишь нас своим присутствием, но несомненно...

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы развлекаться, — говорит незнакомец — _только это не незнакомец, голос знакомый_. — Я здесь, чтобы забрать моих людей.

— Извини, — говорит ведущий, и выглядит действительно смущенным, — что?

— Эти люди, — и человек делает еще несколько шагов, — _мои_.

Еще несколько шагов, и внезапно появляется _фиолетовый_ , и четверо людей на арене застывают в шоке. Потому что там, наверху, едва удостоив их взглядом, прежде чем сосредоточиться на ведущем, стоит _Скалл_.

Но это не может быть Скалл, несмотря на фиолетовые волосы, пирсинг и накрашенные ногти. Это не может быть Скалл, потому что у этого человека черные с красным глаза, и ринкаку кагуне, восемь кроваво-красных щупалец, лениво колышущихся за спиной. Это не может быть Скалл, потому что он держит себя неправильно, слишком расслабленно и беспечно, и _хищно_ , и _опасно_ , и как будто бы _должен_ находиться там.

Это не может быть Скалл. Скалл слаб. Скалл — это _их_ Облако, их лакей.

Скалл должен быть человеком.

— Что? — повторяет ведущий, и четыре человека чувствуют напряжение и _страх_ в его голосе. — Это невозможно, меня заверили...

— Тот, кто _заверил_ тебя, что эти люди не были связаны, — лжец, — отвечает Скалл холодно и даже насмешливо. Он добавляет, резко и жестко, требуя уважения и послушания. — У меня есть _права_ на этих людей. Я _забрал их себе_.

— А ты... — ведущий слегка сдвигается, как будто собираясь атаковать, но Скалл — _не Скалл, это не может быть Скалл_ — просто смотрит на него, ринкаку стелется за ним и _следует_ за движением ведущего, и ведущий застывает, зная, что его атаку отразят. Он нервно облизывает губы. — Ты можешь доказать это?

— Конечно, могу, — говорит Скалл, как будто оскорбительно даже _предполагать_ иное, — например, ты можешь спросить дона Каркасса. Или, знаешь, — на его лице вдруг появляется _острая, резкая_ усмешка, та, что предвещает опасность, — _любого_ уважающего себя, связанного с мафией гуля в этом зале.

Раздается несколько обиженных выкриков, но в основном люди медленно кивают или даже громко выражают свое согласие. Реборн замечает несколько лиц, которые теперь, когда он обращает внимание, выглядят знакомыми. Он чувствует, как внутри у него все каменеет, но не показывает этого. Вместо этого он снова поворачивается к Скаллу.

Скалл, который не очень похож на Скалла, потому что _Скалл_ — это _единственный_ человек, который не может быть гулем.

Вот только ясно, что он гуль, и мозг Реборна не может с этим справится. Судя по лицам Колонелло и Лал, то же самое можно сказать и о них. Фонг, конечно, выглядит так, будто все в порядке — безмятежно улыбается, как всегда, но Реборн знает его, и потому замечает его напряжение и на миллиметр расширившиеся глаза.

— Я могу поручиться за него, — внезапно говорит кто-то, и еще несколько человек выражают свое согласие. — _Все_ знают, что Аркобалено принадлежат Скаллу, — добавляет он после паузы. — Однако я не знал, что речь идет именно об этих людях.

— Это идет вразрез с правилами, — сердито шипит кто-то еще, и там появляется еще один кагуне. — Это заведение должно...

— О, да брось, — внезапно смеется кто-то, — правила глупы. Люди — это еда. И _каждый_ может свободно...

— Ты так говоришь, потому что ты жалок, — надменно парирует еще один голос. — Ты даже не можешь _охотиться_ в одиночку!

— Почему ты...

И хаос с легкостью захватывает верхний уровень. Скалл свирепо смотрит на ведущего, который улыбается ему широко и фальшиво и делает шаг назад. Скалл выглядит так, будто этот человек — всего лишь муравей под его сапогом, и отпускает его. Он спрыгивает на арену, приземляясь на корточки, игнорируя драки, которые начались наверху.

Четверо людей отступили бы назад, но они застыли, как жертвы перед хищником. Если не считать, что сейчас первый раз в их жизни, когда они — добыча. И Скалл, слабый, идиотский, _лгавший_ Скалл лениво приближается к ним, а ринкаку плывет за ним. Его глаза, нечеловеческие и опасные, изучают каждую деталь их внешнего вида, и то, что он видит, ему явно не нравится.

— Кто-нибудь из вас пострадал? — Спрашивает он, и крылья его носа дрожат, когда он кружит вокруг них, выискивая что-то еще.

— Нет, — с трудом выговаривает Фонг, но его голос звучит ровно — Реборн сам себе признается, что это _чертовски_ впечатляет, потому что он не был бы так спокоен, даже если бы сумел открыть рот. — Мы не пострадали.

— Хорошо, — говорит Скалл.

Однако прежде чем он успевает произнести еще что-нибудь, кто-то спрыгивает с верхнего уровня. Высвобожденный полностью кагуне, рычание — гуль явно намерен напасть. Скалл реагирует быстрее любого из них. Он едва поворачивается, его ринкаку выстреливают, словно клинки. Реборн странным образом вспоминает об Оодако, когда незнакомец врезается в стену, и четыре из восьми щупалец следуют за ним, ударяя _снова_ и _снова_ , заставляя кровь лететь в стороны.

Скалл даже не обращает на это внимания. место этого он смотрит на них со странно нормальным выражением лица, как будто сейчас обычный день, и он в данный момент никого не убивает своими нечеловеческими придатками.

— Нам надо убираться отсюда, — говорит он слегка раздраженно. — Эти сборища всегда вызывают беспокойство. Эти люди думают, что они срут золотом или чем-то подобным. — Он закатывает глаза, и за его спиной едва можно разглядеть что-то, кроме груды плоти у стены. — Какая скука.

— Не уверен, что это можно назвать скучным, — бормочет Колонелло.

Он, вероятно, не хотел, чтобы Скалл услышал, но тот слышит и слегка ухмыляется. Это выглядит опасным вкупе с его отвратительными чертами лица, но настолько знакомо, что застает всех врасплох.

— Конечно же, нет, — говорит Скалл одновременно весело и нежно. — Ты же человек.

И разве это не пугающие слова? _Ты_ человек. А _он_ нет. Он чудовище, а они были так слепы. Скалл жестами показывает следовать за ним и запрыгивает на верхний уровень. Через пару секунд они действительно поднимаются следом, потому что, честно говоря, не могут позволить себе делать что-то еще.

Вблизи хаос еще более впечатляющий, и они смотрят широко раскрытыми глазами на битвы монстров, столкновения, которые сломали бы любого нормального человека. Скалл не выглядит обеспокоенным. Он уклоняется от нескольких летящих снарядов и останавливает еще несколько своим кагуне. Все это время он не прекращает идти к выходу, не выпуская из поля зрения четырех человек, следующих за ним.

В конце концов, они все же добираются до выхода. Скалл открывает двери и жестом показывает, чтобы они выходили первыми, оглядывая толпу позади. Наблюдая за тем, что происходит за их спинами, с немного раздраженным выражением лица.

Четверо Аркобалено выходят, и к ним сразу же направляются два человека...

— Вайпер, Верде. — Лал узнает их первой.

— С вами все в порядке? — почти обеспокоенно спрашивает Верде. Он смотрит на что-то позади них и хмурится. — Что это за место?

— Незаконный ринг для боев и кормления, — отвечает Скалл следом за звуком закрывающихся дверей. И добавляет сердито: — Отбросы, большинство из них.

— Значит, это притон гулей, — заключает Вайпер.

— Ну да, — отвечает Скалл. И вздыхает. — Ну же, идем отсюда. Мы и так уже привлекаем к себе внимание.

На самом деле они не протестуют, стремясь уйти оттуда. Особенно учитывая рычание, едва приглушенное стенами. Шагнув вперед, Скалл внезапно снова становится нормальным — белая склера, никаких лишних придатков и знакомый хмурый взгляд.

Они едва успевают моргнуть. Реборн на мгновение задумывается, не было ли у него галлюцинации, а Скалл на самом деле — всего лишь _нормальный_ , _человеческий_ Скалл.

Потом Вайпер подходит к Скаллу, бросив единственный взгляд назад, как будто проверяя, что за ними не следят, прежде чем задать вопрос.

— Мне казалось, что заявленные права защитят нас, — говорит он, и это звучит одновременно любопытно и немного обвиняюще. Внезапно глаза Скалла снова вспыхивают черным и красным, из горла вырывается рычание — и он _не человек_ , _никогда им не был_.

— Таковы _правила_ , — рычит он, явно взбешенный. — Но очевидно, я слишком долго избегал всего этого бардака, если люди думают, что они могут просто наплевать на них. — Он делает глубокий вдох, словно удерживаясь от чьего-нибудь убийства. Он явно не преуспевает, потому что вены, темные и неестественные, расходятся от его глаз. — Кто-то... _кто-то_ схватил людей, на которых были заявлены права, _людей, на которых я заявил права_ , и _знал_ это — потому что, блядь, это нельзя пропустить — и бросил их на _ринг_!

Вайпер выглядит немного встревоженным и сбивается с шага. И Реборн поражен осознанием, что его нервирует не то, что Скалл является гулем. А то, что Скалл _злится_ , причем он настолько _разъярен_ , что его голос больше похож на первобытное рычание, чем на что-либо еще.

Вайпер знает, понимает он.

Такое чувство, будто ему в кровь залили ледяной воды. Вайпер знает, задает очень конкретные вопросы, которые _показывают_ , что он знает — и разве это не открывает совершенно новый ряд вопросов, а?

Напрашивается вопрос, является ли Вайпер также гулем ― этому сейчас Реборн даже не удивится. Или он человек, как и все остальные, просто в какой-то момент догадался? Или это Скалл сказал ему? Во всяком случае, Вайпер никогда ничего не говорил. Никогда даже намека на давал, когда они думали, что Скалл был просто слабаком и _нормальным обычном гражданским человеком_.

— Скалл, — осторожно говорит Вайпер, — ты не знаешь, кто...

— Нет, еще нет, — говорит Скалл, угадывая направление вопроса. — Я понятия не имею, кто был настолько _глуп_ , чтобы осмелиться схватить чужих людей, особенно _моих_. — Потом он усмехается, и это пугает, потому что они никогда не видели Скалла, действующего так облачно и кровожадно — и прямо сейчас он отчетливо напоминает Реборну Хибари. — Но поверь мне, я это выясню и _с удовольствием_ разорву их на части.

— Хочешь, чтобы я запросил информацию у Варии? — спрашивает Вайпер — и, черт побери, он даже не назначает цену за эту информацию. 

Миру конец.

— Нет, это _моя_ охота, я справлюсь, — говорит Скалл, но он выглядит немного более расслабленным и посылает Вайперу странно довольный взгляд. Его глаза снова становятся нормальными. — Но все равно спасибо за предложение.

Вайпер только кивает, и выражение лица Скалла становится ласковым. Вайпер явно знает, что это значит, потому что фыркает и кивает, а Скалл ухмыляется, и вся его злость, кажется, остаётся в прошлом, когда он внезапно набрасывается на Вайпера.

Реборн почти уверен, что не единственный, кто напрягается, и чей разум на мгновение приходит к худшему выводу, думая, что Скалл нападает на Вайпера, потому что это то, что делают гули, верно?

Но затем руки Скалла просто обвивают плечи и шею Вайпера, и он таким знакомым образом кладет подбородок ему на голову. Скалл может быть странно тактильным, они давно поняли, что если позволить, то он будет висеть на них, как огромная долговязая фиолетовая человекообразная пиявка. Поза Вайпера ясно показывает, что он не нервничает, не напряжен и не испытывает дискомфорта, а просто долго страдает.

А почему бы и нет, думает Реборн немного истерично. В конце концов, Скалл всегда так делал. Единственное, что изменилось — это то, что они _знают_.

— Кстати, о Варии, — продолжает Скалл, он выглядит теперь более расслабленным, свисая с Вайпера, как странная шуба. — Вы не против остаться в их штаб-квартире, пока я охочусь на этих ублюдков? Я буду чувствовать себя гораздо комфортнее, зная, что вы в безопасности.

— Лично я не против. — Вайпер едва заметно пожимает плечами. Он слегка поворачивается к остальным членам группы. — И я уверен, что Занзас не откажется выделить несколько комнат остальным.

— Отлично, — говорит Скалл, слегка усмехнувшись, и смотрит на них.

— Вы не возражаете, ребята?

— Остаться в Варии? — спрашивает Верде, слегка нахмурившись — очевидно, он более уравновешен, чем остальные, ну, кроме Вайпера, наверное, потому что у него было больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть. — Это еще зачем?

— Ну, во-первых, для моего душевного спокойствия, — отвечает Скалл, — я не люблю охотиться, когда только наполовину могу сосредоточиться на этой задаче, и если я буду беспокоиться о вашей безопасности, это вызовет дополнительные хлопоты. — Он пожимает плечами. — Я уверен, что Вария присмотрит за вами и не позволит никому навредить вам.

— Им, наверное, будет приятно принять вызов, — говорит Вайпер.

— ...Они будут обеспечивать нашу безопасность? — уточняет Верде.

Скалл хмурится, явно желая что-то ответить, но не зная, как сформулировать. Вайпер, похоже, точно знает, что. Наверное, почувствовал, как Скалл напрягся за его спиной. Он перебивает:

— _Скалл_ — это тот, кто обеспечивает нашу безопасность, — говорит он просто. — Вария — это дополнительная страховка.

— О, — реагирует Скалл, выражение его лица проясняется и снова расслабляется. — Ты говоришь самые сладкие вещи.

Вайпер фыркает, но не отвечает. Верде выглядит немного настороженным, но в конце концов молча кивает.

— Тогда я с этим соглашусь, — говорит он.

Ответная лучезарная улыбка Скалла немного тревожит, когда знаешь, каким чудовищным он выглядел несколько минут назад. Тем не менее, Верде не комментирует, просто отводя взгляд и поправляя очки на носу. Скалл все еще выглядит очень довольным.

Он пристально смотрит на остальных, и Реборн действительно не уверен, что он должен сделать или сказать. Его разум затуманен из-за большого количества противоречивой информации.

Как всегда, Фонг кажется тем, кто пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы ответить первым.

— Я тоже с этим согласен, — просто говорит он. Потом смотрит на Лал, Колонелло, самого Реборна и добавляет: — И я уверен, что все остальные согласны, верно?

Лал и Колонелло молча кивают. Реборн через некоторое время делает то же самое.

В этот момент он почти уверен, что находится не в том состоянии, чтобы принимать правильные решения. И если другие согласны, то и он тоже.

Скалл выглядит еще более удовлетворенным и издает странный звук, который напоминает довольную кошку. Почти мурчание.

— Отлично, — говорит он, — тогда это план!

***

Оглядываясь назад, Реборн чувствует, что не должен был удивляться, узнав, что большинство оперативников Варии — гули. Кровожадный отряд убийц, вероятно, является лучшим прикрытием для кучки столь же кровожадных монстров-людоедов, которое можно придумать. Действительно, только один Бельфегор должен был стать подсказкой — парень никогда не показывает глаз и сходит с ума при виде человеческой крови, как же он это _пропустил_? И это не говоря уже о других психах в Варии.

И все же только сила воли удерживает его, чтобы неприязненно не вытаращиться на Сквало, когда тот внезапно рычит, глаза на краткий миг превращаются во что-то темное и нечеловеческое, и похожий на меч придаток вырастает из его спины.

— _Они что_? — Взгляд Сквало перемещается со Скалла на Вайпера, а затем на остальных Аркобалено, которые стоят, настороженно наблюдая за происходящим. — Никто не пострадал?

— Нет, — говорит Скалл, и выражение его лица становится слишком спокойным, слишком нормальным, хотя всего час назад оно было таким же злым и нечеловеческим, как у Сквало сейчас. Затем он злорадно улыбается, обнажая зубы, — но кто бы ни осмелился даже _подумать_ об этом, он пожалеет, что родился на свет.

— Хах, да! — Сквало ухмыляется — и внезапно снова становится человеком, выглядя немного более расслабленным. — Не волнуйся, мы найдем им комнаты где-нибудь, пока ты будешь выслеживать этого ублюдка. И если тебе нужна помощь...

— Я позову, но сомневаюсь в этом, — просто говорит Скалл. Он серьезно смотрит на Сквало. — Спасибо тебе за это.

— Эй, ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — отвечает Сквало, пожимая плечами. Он резко ухмыляется: — Но если хочешь отплатить за услугу, Занзас все еще ищет Облако...

Он замолкает, намекая, но Скалл только смеется. Сквало не выглядит удивленным или разочарованным, давая понять, что это их старая шутка — или, может быть, не просто шутка, но прямо сейчас Реборн не может думать о Скалле как об _Облаке Варии._ Его мировоззрение и так уже слишком пошатнулось.

Скалл наконец-то уходит, как и Сквало, который бормочет что-то о том, что надо предупредить Занзаса, и о бумажной работе, оставив роль проводника Вайперу. Тот спокойно заходит в большое здание и жестом приглашает их следовать за собой. Они едва пересекают коридор, прежде чем встретиться с другим человеком, и этого Реборн ожидает.

Но происходящее не становится менее пугающим, когда он видит совершенно нормальную женщину, которая внезапно меняется — черно-красные глаза и кагуне, крутящийся вокруг ее плеча, резко поворачивается к ним. Они все замирают, за исключением Вайпера, который хмуро смотрит на гуля.

— Перестань пугать гостей, — резко выговаривает он.

— Извини, извини, — мурлычет гуль, глубоко втягивает воздух и корчит недовольную гримасу. — Ай, вы все связаны? Какая досада.

— Да, а теперь проваливай, — пыхтит Вайпер, — или заплати мне за потерянное время.

Гуль ухмыляется, в мгновение ока теряя весь свой нечеловеческий вид, и прыгает вперед, оставляя их позади. Вайпер бормочет что-то, вероятно, жадное и недоброе, и продолжает идти. Всего через несколько секунд Лал прочищает горло и спрашивает с обманчивой мягкостью:

— Значит, вокруг полно гулей? — спрашивает она.

— Да, большинство варийцев — гули, — подтверждает Вайпер. — На немногочисленных людей заявлены права, и они знают об этом.

— Ты, кажется, узнал об этом раньше нас, — медленно замечает Верде. — Я давно об этом думаю. Скалл сказал тебе?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что _никогда_ не считал реакцию Скалла на что-то, связанное с гулями, странной? — недоверчиво спрашивает Вайпер.

Верде моргает, а потом на него внезапно снисходит озарение. Не только на него, но и на всех остальных, и Реборн краем глаза видит, как Колонелло шепчет _«твою мать...»_. И не может его винить, так как внезапно у него голова идет кругом, и он вспоминает каждый разговор со Скаллом, каждое _упоминание_ о гулях и...

— Ах, — мягко говорит Фонг, — мы были совершенно слепы.

Это, сухо думает Реборн, явно преуменьшение гребаного века. Слепой человек мог бы это _предвидеть_ , а они _предполагали_. Ошибочно предполагали.

Это одно из первых и самых важных правил — никогда не делай предположений, иначе тебя убьют, — и все же все они именно это и сделали, как идиоты.

Скалл _всегда_ очень нервничал, когда речь заходила о гулях, всегда выглядел слегка испуганным, особенно в самом начале. Он всегда немного бледнел и старался держаться подальше, когда они говорили о нападениях гулей.

Они _предположили_ , что он просто испытывает вполне здоровый страх перед гулями.

Затем, немного позже, он бездумно ответил на вопрос о гулях, выдав им немного удивительной, ну вполне логичной информации, которой никто из них не знал. Они списали это на счастливую случайность или на то, что он где-то что-то читал об этом. Но затем в другой раз Верде спросил что-то довольно конкретное, и Скалл сделал очень подробное объяснение вариаций кагуне.

(— Ты много об этом знаешь, — сказал тогда пораженный Колонелло.

— Ах, да? — Скалл моргнул, глядя на него. Затем, довольно криво улыбнувшись, он сказал: — Ну, я думал, что это довольно распространенная информация).

...Оглядываясь назад, Реборн вдруг понимает, что эта ухмылка имела совершенно иной смысл. Вот ублюдок.

После этого Скалл стал их непосредственным информатором по делам гулей, потому что он знал довольно много и всегда следил за новостями о нападениях гулей, за слухами и другими вещами — местами, которых нужно избегать, регионами, куда можно идти, поведением, которого следует остерегаться.

Они _считали_ , что это было его хобби или своего рода осторожная паранойя, подталкивающая его — поскольку, раз он так _явно боялся_ гулей, имело смысл, что он пытался узнать все, что мог, придерживаясь политики «знай врага своего», верно?

Верно.

Они были так _чертовски слепы_.

— Ну, — сухо говорит Реборн, — я думаю, что это то, что называют «упущением очевидного».

— Да, — бормочет Колонелло, выглядя таким же недовольным собой, как и Реборн. — Черт возьми.

Реборн хмыкает, не пропуская крошечную ухмылку Вайпера. Он прищуривается. Иллюзионист явно _знал_ об этом раньше, и ему доставляет огромное удовольствие видеть, как они переходят от шока к шоку. Но...

— Это не ответ на вопрос, — говорит он после паузы, глядя на Вайпера, — откуда ты знаешь?

— ...ну, можно сказать, что от Скалла, — неохотно признает Вайпер. — Когда я присоединился к Варии, я был одним из немногих людей здесь. Тогда я еще ничего не знал о заявлении прав...

— Кстати, — вмешивается Лал, нахмурившись, — а что это за «права»?

— Я как раз к этому подхожу, — раздраженно говорит Вайпер. Лал делает крошечный извиняющийся жест, и Вайпер продолжает: — Я не знал об этом, пока однажды не увидел, как нового потенциального агента затащили в комнату для... — он неопределенно машет рукой, — _ланча_.

Ну да, отстраненно думает Реборн, ланч гуля. Какой шикарный конец. Он почти хочет спросить, часто ли здесь такое случается, когда гули-оперативники притаскивают людей, чтобы съесть их. Это, безусловно, объяснило бы нехватку персонала в Варии.

Рядом с ним Лал и Колонелло слегка зеленеют от этой мысли, и даже Верде выглядит слегка встревоженным. Фонг, все еще тихий, совсем не улыбается, его лицо застыло в каком-то довольно нейтральном выражении.

— Понятно, что я удивился, почему никто даже _не пытался_ схватить меня или кого-то еще из оперативников-людей, — продолжает Вайпер. — Поэтому я спросил. Дело в том, что у гулей есть своего рода кодекс поведения. Учитывая, что они _охотники_ и те еще территориальные ублюдки, если бы они начали бороться за еду, это не закончилось бы хорошо.

Это, конечно, неплохой способ описать все это. Драка из-за еды. Реборн ловит себя на мысли, не сошел ли Вайпер немного с ума, проводя так много времени с гулями. И он явно подхватил тревожные речевые паттерны.

— Так что у гулей есть способ в некотором роде пометить свою территорию, — говорит Вайпер, — думаю, Скалл объяснял это.

Они все кивают, потому что помнят тот единственный разговор. Что-то о том, _как_ гули могут избежать драки, если вдруг обнаружат, что охотятся на одного и того же человека в темном переулке или что-то в этом роде. Видимо, чтобы не наступить кому-то на пятки, гули стараются делить территорию на блоки и придерживаться определенного блока как охотничьего угодья.

Конечно, большинство гулей на самом деле не возражают против того, чтобы кто-то другой вторгся на их территорию, пока этот кто-то вежлив и не оставляет после себя беспорядок. Ну, или именно так это объяснил Скалл, и _действительно_ , как они _пропустили это_ , ведь так очевидно, что он гуль.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что гули не очень-то переживают из-за вторжения на их территорию, — говорит Верде, что является хорошим резюме всех их мыслей, считает Реборн.

— В географическом плане нет, — подтверждает Вайпер, — но _люди_? Это совсем другое дело. При всех наших различиях, гули большую часть времени выглядят и действуют в основном, как люди. Поэтому очевидно, что они, как и все остальные, общаются, заводят друзей, а иногда даже влюбляются в людей. — Он немного криво улыбается. — Вот тут-то и может случиться самое страшное. Если гуль случайно съест человека, который был дорог другому гулю, то за это будет пролито больше, чем немного крови. Гули — мстительные, мелочные говнюки, и если один оскорбляет другого, они изо всех сил стараются отомстить — но в десять раз хуже.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что если гуль убьет человека, который был другом другого гуля, то этот гуль убьет _всех_ его друзей? — уточняет Лал сухо.

— А потом съест их на глазах у этого гуля, прежде чем убить его, — так же сухо отвечает Вайпер. — Да.

Ладно, приступы мстительности. И Реборна очень радует, что есть _какое-то_ правило, чтобы предотвратить это, потому что в противном случае он легко может представить, как это будет. Тотальная война гулей — это не то, что хотел бы увидеть любой здравомыслящий человек.

— Что возвращает нас к заявлению прав, — говорит Вайпер, — гули отмечают людей, которых они считают _своими_ , будь то друзья или еда. _Претендуют_ на них. Я не уверен, что из себя представляет этот след, но это что-то, что, по-видимому, никто из них не может пропустить. Это единственное золотое правило — ты не нападаешь на человека, на которого _другой_ гуль заявил права, если не хочешь, чтобы твои люди и ты сам были мертвы. — Он пожимает плечами. — Очевидно, только один гуль может претендовать на человека.

— Именно поэтому ты и другие люди в Варии никогда не подвергались нападению? — спрашивает Фонг.

— Да, — кивнул Вайпер. — Кто-то объяснил мне, что значит заявление прав. К этому моменту я уже несколько лет находился в Варии, так что не знал, _когда_ и _кто_ меня присвоил. Я провел много времени, просто расспрашивая остальных, но никто не знал. В конце концов я спросил Тира, — _конечно же, он был гулем_ , с раздражением думает Реборн, — и он сказал мне, что на меня заявили права _до того_ , как я присоединился к Варии. Так что я просто сдался и даже не думал об этом, так как это было просто полезно.

— Тогда почему Скалл сказал тебе об этом? — спрашивает Лал, слегка нахмурившись. — Ты его спросил?

— Нет, — тянет Вайпер, выглядя слегка раздраженным, — Занзас хотел установить со мной связь, но так как я принадлежал другому гулю, он не мог этого сделать, не нарушая правила. Поэтому он и все остальные отправились на веселую охоту, собрали слухи о том, что на всех Аркобалено претендует один и тот же гуль, и вернулись. — Он фыркнул. — Я был очень удивлен, узнав, что, по-видимому, именно _Скалл_ присвоил нас. Поэтому я позвал его, он пришел, и они с Занзасом ввязались в драку, которую Скалл легко выиграл.

Реборн не единственный, у кого перехватывает дыхание. Рядом с ним Фонг слегка сбивается с шага, и кажется, что и Лал, и Колонелло подавились воздухом, в то время как Верде просто выглядит так, как будто у него рушится мозг.

То, что Занзас — гуль, уже совсем не шокирует. Черт возьми, Реборн, наверное, теперь будет ожидать, что все, кого он знает в своей жизни, на самом деле гули, потому что он, похоже, ужасно замечает очевидное. Но то, что Занзас — гуль — _проиграл_ битву со Скаллом? Особенно с _проклятым_ Скаллом, потому что это должно было произойти после Судного Дня... Ну. Это немного меняет перспективу.

Занзас, который притворяется человеком, уже пугает. Как гуль он должен быть еще более пугающим. И то, что _Скалл_ победил... Скалл должен быть невероятно сильным.

Это совершенно новая мысль.

— К счастью, Вария и Занзас достаточно нравятся Скаллу, чтобы он дал Занзасу свое разрешение ухаживать за мной, как за своим Туманом, — говорит Вайпер, похоже, не замечая их реакции. Он криво усмехается: — по их словам, я, по-видимому, сейчас нахожусь под общей опекой, а Скалл имеет приоритет.

— Верно, — чуть слабым голосом произносит Колонелло. — Опека.

Вайпер согласно хмыкает, и никто больше ничего не говорит.

Реборн может предвидеть действительно _сильную_ мигрень в своем ближайшем будущем.

**Конец.**

***

**Бонус 1 (Как все могло раскрыться?):**

Гули были мифом, городской легендой, историей, которую рассказывают новичкам и бывшим гражданским, чтобы напугать их.

Скалл, как смутно припоминал Реборн, был сильно взволнован, когда поднималась эта тема, к его садистскому восторгу. _Ну и трус_ , думал он тогда.

Теперь, когда он видит застывшего, словно олень в свете фар, Скалла, с широко раскрытыми _красными с черной склерой_ глазами, выступающими венами и капающей с подбородка кровью... Ну, Реборн подумал, что он, возможно, неправильно понял причину нервозности Скалла.

Очень неправильно.

***

**Бонус 2 (Как все могло раскрыться II):**

— Ах, — сказал Скалл, выглядя неловко.

Более неловко, чем кто-либо имел право выглядеть, держа наполовину обглоданную _человеческую кисть_. Кисть, которую _он_ все это время жевал. Вокруг его рта все еще была кровь!

Почему-то, когда Скалл умчался, бормоча торопливые извинения насчет того, что ему нужен _ужин_ , сразу после того, как Проклятие было снято, а они вернулись в свои взрослые тела, Реборн не рассматривал этот вариант. Вообще.

— Извините, эм, что бросил вас там, ребята, — сказал Скалл, все еще держась очень неловко, как будто его глаза не были красно-черными. Как будто быть пойманным за _поеданием кого-то_ было все равно, что быть ребенком, пойманным на попытке стащить печенье. — Я был голоден.

***

**Бонус 3 ( Куча авторских хэдканонов):**

Проклятие Аркобалено плохо влияет на человеческий метаболизм, но для гуля? Оно чертовски сильно его меняет. В случае Скалла — он не может есть человеческую пищу, но, к счастью, Проклятие также сократило его аппетит. К сожалению, это означает, что в тот момент, когда Проклятие исчезло, на него обрушились буквально десятилетия голода. (Собственно, именно это послужило вдохновением для бонуса 2).

Скалл на самом деле может очень долго обходиться без еды. Это как-то связано с его Облачным Пламенем и его бессмертием. Он ест время от времени, но может обходиться без еды в течение многих лет. На данный момент он ест только тогда, когда _хочет_ поохотиться.

Кавахира сделал бы Скалла Аркобалено гораздо раньше, если бы Скалл не был гулем. Он не знал, как Проклятие подействует на гуля, и не знал, сработает ли оно вообще. Он не хотел так рисковать. Единственная причина, по которой он сделал это, состояла в том, что он был в отчаянии.

Скалл на самом деле имеет чертовски хорошую репутацию в сообществе гулей, как тот, кого никто на самом деле не видел и не знает лично, но все _слышали_ о нем, потому что он был там дольше, чем все остальные. О нем ходят разные _слухи_. По слухам, он один из самых первых гулей в мире, но никто не может этого доказать. Другой слух утверждает, что он самый сильный гуль в мире. (Это не так, но он старше всех остальных и, следовательно, имеет больше опыта. Он также является самым сильным когда-либо существовавшим Облаком, что в сочетании со способностями гулей делает его настоящим зверем. К счастью, он не такой кровожадный, _как некоторые_ ).

Когда Скалл был молод, он на самом деле гораздо хуже себя контролировал. Он был _очень_ кровожадным и жестоким, и много раз терял контроль из-за голода. Но с возрастом он смягчился.

Вария была фактически основана Рикардо, который, что неудивительно, был по крайней мере наполовину гулем. Он сделал это, чтобы обеспечить «безопасное место» и хорошее прикрытие для всех гулей, которые были слишком жестокими даже для мафии. Таким образом, гули действительно могли лучше скрываться. В конце концов, они также научились прятаться на виду, что привело к тому, что преступный мир в целом оказался неспособным отслеживать гулей в своих рядах и большинство стало считать их городскими легендами. (Если бы они только знали, насколько на самом деле велико сообщество гулей в подпольном мире...)

Единственная Семья, в которая полно гулей, но никто этого не ожидает, — это Каркасса. Ничего удивительного, что Скалл приложил к этому руку. Она в основном принимает неопытных гулей или просто неагрессивных. Дон Каркасса — гуль и один из тех, кто знает Скалла лучше, чем большинство. У них есть соглашение о взаимопомощи. Причина, по которой Каркасса носит шлемы, не в том, что Скалл положил эту традицию. Вернее, это отчасти именно так, но он начал ее, потому что темные шлемы легко скрывали изменения в глазах и на лицах у неопытных или чрезмерно эмоциональных гулей.

Цуна знает про гулей, про Варию и про Скалла. Конечно, он знает. Он понял это в тот момент, когда увидел Сквало, а потом и Занзаса. _Он_ не гуль, как и Рехей, Такеши, Гокудера или Ламбо. Мукуро и Хром — гули, оба из-за трансплантации органов. Никто не уверен насчет Хибари, потому что никто никогда не видел, как он меняет облик или на самом деле ест кого-нибудь, несмотря на все его угрозы загрызть до смерти. Возможно, он просто очень психованное Облако.

Цуна также знает, что на Аркобалено были предъявлены права, и догадался, что именно Скалл сделал это. Он никогда ничего не говорил Реборну, поскольку думал, что он знает (Реборн действительно создает впечатление, что знает все). Когда Реборн выяснил, что Цуна знал, он очень расстроился.

Вся эта ситуация с Вайпером была тем, что заставило Скалла и Варию пойти на контакт. Разгром, который устроил Скалл, когда объяснял Занзасу, чтобы тот даже не _думал_ о том, чтобы сделать что-нибудь с _его_ человеком, был легендарным. После этого многие агенты Варии решили, что Вайпер очень важен и что на него не стоит даже смотреть неправильно. Сейчас ходят страшные истории про Скалла. Вария все еще пытается его завербовать. Ходят слухи, что он уже был частью Варии в какой-то момент истории, но никто в этом не уверен, и нет никаких записей о нем. Каркасса иногда присылают к ним многообещающих агентов, и большую часть времени они с честью сдают тесты на профпригодность.

Скалл действительно провел большую часть проклятых десятилетий, считая, что его товарищи Аркобалено знали, что он был гулем, потому что они задавали ему вопросы на эту тему, когда им была нужна информация. Это было откровенное недоразумение с обеих сторон. Даже когда Вайпер сказал, что они не догадываются, это не убедило его полностью в том, что другие не знали (еще раз, Реборн на самом деле довольно хорошо притворяется, что знает все).

Именно поэтому Скалл так выглядит в фанфике (и в бонусах): он все еще не убежден, что шок вызван тем, что Аркобалено не знали, и думает, что это может быть потому, что они на самом деле никогда не видели, как он меняет облик.

Вайпер, очевидно, знает, что остальные понятия не имеют. Он все еще не говорит им. Вайпер находит это ужасно забавным (он — Туман), и поспорил с несколькими людьми в Варии о том, сколько времени им потребуется, чтобы понять. Он также заключил пари со Скаллом о том, _действительно_ ли они не знают или только делают вид, что не знают. Излишне говорить, что Вайпер собирается стать богаче.


End file.
